


I'd Get On My Knees

by define_serenity



Series: Seblaine Week 2018 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, M/M, Modern Royalty, Oaths & Vows, Royalty, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/define_serenity/pseuds/define_serenity
Summary: “My handsome prince isn’t nervous, is he?”“Sebastian,” Blaine hushes, startling his eyes open. “We’re not supposed to see each other before the wedding!”“If memory serves”—his eyes narrow—“that didn’t really take last time either.”





	I'd Get On My Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **Seblaine Week 2018** , day 5: royal wedding.
> 
> Sequel-ish ficlet to [What a Prince and Lover Ought to Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120970/chapters/2258940). Probably makes sense on its own, but it’ll make more sense if you know the background.
> 
> Title taken from _Church_ by Fall Out Boy.

.

 

“Sebastian Smythe,” Blaine recites, eyes closed in concentration, “My love. My husband.”

Crossing his legs at the ankles he leans up against the doorframe, folding his arms across his chest while he regards his husband, stood in front of a large mirror in one of the chapel’s dressing rooms. The first time he ever laid eyes on Blaine was in a setting similar to this one, watching his intended getting fitted for a tuxedo, but so much has happened in the five years since he scarcely recognizes those boys now.

Back then, those two boys were so different, so afraid and worried, so incredibly underprepared for what their parents were throwing them into. An arranged union, to secure the Anderson duchy’s borders, to distract the people from the war that raged, and to tame some of the wickedness of his ways.

Funny how that worked out.

Now, Blaine wears a similarly tailored tuxedo with matching bowtie, a wedding band already encircling his left ring finger.

“I never dreamed that I would ever find anyone like you,” Blaine says, practicing his wedding vows before he has to recite them in front of their friends and family, “When we met-”

Blaine draws in a deep breath, a hand smoothing down his jacket.

“When we met-”

“My handsome prince isn’t nervous, is he?”

“Sebastian,” Blaine hushes, startling his eyes open. “We’re not supposed to see each other before the wedding!”

“If memory serves”—his eyes narrow—“that didn’t really take last time either.”

Blaine smiles at the clear memory they share, recalling the nerves that’d flitted through him meeting a prince, the nervous laughter, the blush in his cheeks. Neither of them knew at that time they’d met the love of their life. Neither of them were in any place in their life to let that kind of love in.

“I want to get this right,” Blaine says, holding out a hand for him.

“This isn’t like last time.”

With a few quick strides he’s by Blaine side, lacing their fingers together.

“The country isn’t watching,” he says, quickly amending with a “much,” when he recalls his mother did sell the exclusive rights to the wedding photos to one of the more prestigious magazines in the Kingdom.

“It’s you and me, our family and friends,” he says. “And they all know us.”

More than that their friends and family watched them grow, into themselves, towards each other, deal with the trauma of the past and the devastation of war. There were things they still dealt with every day, nightmares, memories, living in the spotlight; the difference being that now they faced all the hardship together. They were stronger together.

“I just-” Blaine hangs his head. “Last time was perfect because it wasn’t for us. It was for the people, for show, not-”

His index finger curls under Blaine’s chin, forcing his husband to look up. Big hazel eyes shine with excitement and nerves, the same odd mixture travelling through his veins currently— five years ago the prospect of binding himself to one person for the rest of his life made his skin crawl, but he’s long since grown to love that idea.

That’s why they were here today, in front of their friends and family, reaffirming what they hadn’t known during their first ceremony.

“This time it will be real.”

“I guess I’m just a little overwhelmed by all this.”

A nervous smile tugs at Blaine’s lips, before his shoulders rise a little. “When you _asked_ me to marry you-”

Blaine swallows his lips, and he can’t help but reach out his other hand, caressing his mouth gently until Blaine relaxes again. Asking Blaine to marry him had been the easiest decision he’d ever made; regular people renewed their vows all the time and there was no reason they couldn’t do the same, especially since they had such little choice the first time around.

So when he sank down on one knee after a family dinner at the Residence, and presented Blaine with an old ring that’d been in the family for decades, he was so certain of the words he’d spoken there hadn’t even been any need for him to have prepared a speech; his heart overflowed with the truth that’d rooted itself in his heart, that’s grown like his love for Blaine and continued to every day.

He brings his forehead down to Blaine’s.

“I’ll be up there with you every step of the way,” he says. “The Preacher will say his words, the choir will sing the songs you picked out and I will be holding your hands when I say, _Blaine Anderson_ ,”

Blaine draws in a shuddery breath, hands coming down to lay over his heart.

“My prince. My husband. My love,” he says. “The first time we did this, we didn’t know each other at all. We didn’t know what it meant to enter a marriage, let alone what it meant to be husbands.

“But you- you opened your life to me, to the Kingdom, with grace, with poise, and a light that had been missing in mine all along.

“You have stood by my side with that same light, that bright smile, through all my mistakes, my shortcomings, and-”

He swallows hard, reminded of that time he returned from the war a shell of his former self, haunted by the cacophony of the trenches and the men he watched die before his eyes.

“You saw me through the darkest time in my life.

“You waited for me.

“You saved me, in more ways than you will ever know.”

Pushing a kiss to Blaine’s cheek he pulls back a little, finding his husband’s eyes filled with tears, moved by his words. This is why he asked Blaine to marry him— he could’ve easily said all these things in private, but to do it in front of their nearest and dearest, making sure the Kingdom knows, all out in the open, that’s the truest vow he can make.

Their marriage didn’t start out as a choice, but it’s a mutual one now.

“Today will be perfect too,” he says. “I promise.”

Blaine nods, and wipes away his tears, stealing a kiss before Quinn comes to pry them apart.

The ceremony would be modest, his mother had assured, and she’d kept her word for the most part; a long red carpet separated the modest pews, covered in the white blossoms of the national flower, flanked by bouquets of the same flowers. Behind the altar stood a wreath wedding arch, creating a near perfect circle around them.

The Preacher says his words, blessing their union, and a choir of children sings the songs Blaine took days to decide on.

Blaine takes hold of his hands and recites his vows perfectly, finishing with the traditional pledge of marriage.

“I pledge my heart to you,” he says, “my body and my soul.”

It’s hard to believe if once meant so little to him, such futile a thing when it was only their parents who wanted this marriage, but now—

“My dedication to you will never fail, never falter, not once,” he says.

“I love you, Sebastian Smythe,”

“I love you, Blaine Anderson,”

“… _and I am proud to call myself your husband._ ”

This time, their lips don’t meet in a chaste kiss to seal the Sacrament, rather he cups Blaine’s face and draws him in and Blaine’s on the tips of his toes by the time their lips lock; their lips part and he licks into Blaine’s mouth, while an amused huff sounds from his mother’s side of the aisle— he never had learned propriety easily.

Pulling back he smiles down at his husband, who’s beaming up at him with the brightest smile and biggest eyes.

“You’re stuck with me now, Anderson”—he winks—“All over again.”

“There are worse people to be stuck with,” Blaine whispers.

 

 

 

**\- fin -**

 

**Author's Note:**

> [post @ tumblr](http://ttinycourageous.tumblr.com/post/176809396493)


End file.
